1000 Paper Cranes
by AoiMikans
Summary: Shimura Tenko gets a lesson in self-control. (Shigaraki Tomura before he became "Shigaraki")


Young Shimura Tenko pressed the final fold and held the base, pulling at the small crane's tail and making the wings flap with the motion. He grinned.

 _Perfect._

Setting the completed crane aside, he reached out and plucked another square from his pile. He rotated the paper on the table, made the first few folds, and held it up examining the lines. Cursing under his breath, he unfolded it and tried again, using his fingernails to crisp the edges.

He grabbed the edges to make the next fold, and -

"Damnit!"

Dust littered the table.

He glared at the paper's remnants before glancing at his pile of successes. Sighing, he continued with his work.

"One thousand paper cranes. One thousand."

Pursing his lips, he struggled to keep at least one finger aloft. A lesson in control, or so Sensei had said.

Five successful cranes later, fatigue and boredom set in.

 _One thousand. One thousand._

 _ONE -_ "I'M _TIRED_ OF THIS!"

He swiped his hand across the table, scattering papers and dust. He hacked a cough, and stood, stalking to the door - toward fresh air.

Hand hovering over the doorknob, he hesitated, looking back at the mess he created.

" _It's your choice to create or destroy. Or would you prefer I remove that choice?"_

Sensei's words echoed back at him, and he shuddered.

Tenko had stared hungrily at Sensei's outstretched hand, hovering tantalizingly close to his face. One touch and his problems would be solved. One touch and he wouldn't hurt anymore.

 _But..._ Tenko's expression darkened. One touch and he would be tossed aside.

 _Quirkless._

 _Alone._

He sunk down to the floor, leaning against the doorframe and stared at his open palms. Sensei left two days ago. He had food, water, and the promise of a quick return. If… he completed this lesson.

" _Keep it, destroy it, or give it away. That's life. Mold it, shape it, do with it what you will. Your choices affect everything around you. You could choose not to do anything at all," Sensei shrugged and turned, "But then I will no longer be your sensei. I cannot teach the unwilling."_

 _Sensei opened the door a crack, and Tenko bolted out of his seat._

" _No! Don't…"_

 _Pausing, Sensei looked down at the boy blocking the doorway and cocked his head to the side, "Don't...?"_

 _Tenko bowed his head, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt._

Don't leave me!

 _He wanted to scream the words lodged in his throat._

" _I can - no," Tenko looked up at Sensei, eyes blazing, "I_ will _do it. One thousand paper cranes."_

 _The man smiled, and Tenko's knees grew weak with relief._

" _Excellent. Learn well young one," Sensei placed a reassuring hand on Tenko's shoulder._

" _Life only gets harder from here."_

Shimura Tenko sighed, bracing his palms on his knees as he stood.

"Yes, Sensei."

* * *

A week later, Sensei returned.

Tenko stared at the ceiling. Colorful cranes lined the floor, tied together with string. His fingers itched and burned, paper cuts marking his joints. He didn't respond to the sound of footsteps or to the creak of the door when it opened.

"I'm impressed."

Rage burned in Tenko's chest, and he glared at the man in front of him.

Sensei smiled fondly at his expression, "You look as if you have something to say. What have you learned?"

Tenko blinked. Rage that stewed for _days_ suddenly fizzled out.

 _What I… learned?_

Sensei was back - truly back.

Standing, he walked over to the pile of cranes and held one up between his thumb and forefinger. He brought the crane closer to his face, and others followed - still connected by string.

"I finished your lesson."

Sensei chuckled, "That's not what I asked."

"I learned..." Tenko looked up at Sensei, searching for what the man wanted to hear, and he frowned - finding nothing.

"I learned that I _hate_ paper cranes."

His fist closed around and crushed the crane - and with that contact his quirk activated, travelled through the crane, down the string, and reduced the large pile to ash.

Tenko held his breath as ash swirled around him, dusting his hair and clothes.

Sensei hummed, crouching down and meeting Tenko at eye-level, _"And?"_

Holding his hand out, palm up, Tenko continued, "This is my power. My choice."

His eyes flashed angrily, guilt resurfacing as he remembered the day his quirk manifested. The day his father's life ended.

" _Oh?_ " Sensei grinned, gesturing to the gray pile, "And this is how you choose to use your power?"

Tenko nodded, "Yes. I will destroy anything I hate."

Sensei barked out a laugh, and stood, dusting off his pants, "Well that's a start. Come, young one, we're leaving this place behind."

Tenko stared at Sensei's back. _We?_

As if sensing his confusion, Sensei looked over his shoulder, "Unless you would rather stay while I go?"

"No!" Tenko jumped up and ran to his side.

Nodding, Sensei looked around the room, "Grab any mementos now. I will exercise my own _choice_ soon."

Tenko rushed to grab his red backpack, already full. Unzipping the main pocket, he sighed in relief as the hand was still there - the one thing he would never hate. Never destroy.

As they walked outside into the crisp morning air, Tenko heard a _click_ and a roar as hot air pushed against his back.

Bright, red heat.

The small building was in flames. His eyes widened.

 _If I had stayed..._

Sensei hummed a familiar tune and continued on as Tenko ran to keep up.

Holding out his index fingers, Tenko gripped the straps around his shoulders tightly, "So what's next, Sensei?"

Sensei brushed his chin in thought, considering the question.

"Ah… I think it's time to find you a new name."


End file.
